sonic_fan_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaze the Cat
Blaze the Cat (ブレイズ・ザ・キャット Bureizu za Kyatto?) is a fictional character from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. She is an anthropomorphic cat and a princess hailing from an alternate dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds, a role similar to that of Sonic and Knuckles combined.3 As her name suggests, she is gifted with the power of pyrokinesis, which lets her create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. Blaze is normally calm and elegant, but tends to conceal her true feelings. Devoted to her position, she sometimes gets herself bogged down by her own strict discipline, which made her anti-social, shy, and unfamiliar to the concept of having friends. After spending time with Sonic and Cream, however, Blaze has discovered the true meaning of friendship, allowing her to accomplish tasks for the good of her people and the innocent which she could never do alone. Despite the initial boundaries separating them, Blaze now travels freely between her dimension and Sonic's to visit her friends. Appearance Blaze is a lavender-furred, anthropomorphic cat with gold eyes. Her muzzle is white, her inner ears are peach colored and the tip of her long tail dark purple. Her fur is longer on each side of her head and sweeps slightly upwards. She has four plumes of "hair" done up in a high ponytail with dark purple tips. For attire, she wears a long purple flared mantle-like coat of sorts with a dark pink hemline, white tights, a gold collar, a red hairband and a similarily red gem on her forehead. She also wears white gloves with fuzzy cuffs and high heeled dark pink shoes with white stripes and also fuzzy cuffs. For the purpose of Extreme Gear racing, Blaze wears a purple catsuit with pink, white straped boots. The suit also have yellow stripes over the chest, elbows and knees areas. Biography Blaze was born into the royal family of a kingdom in her home dimension who has protected the Jeweled Scepter for generations.9 From birth, Blaze possessed the inherent power to control flames with her body, an ability she possessed for her future duty as the guardian of the Sol Emeralds. However, because of her initial inability to control her powers, other children teased her about it when she was younger. As such, she would wear a cape to disguise her abilities which she would only discard when needed. In the end, Blaze's powers made her spent most of her life alone. History Modern Era * Sonic Rush * Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Sonic Rush Adventure * Sonic Colors * Sonic Generations * Sonic and the Secret Rings * Sonic and the Black Knight * Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Sonic Free Riders * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games * Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games Transformations Burning Blaze Main article: Burning Blaze After realizing the importance of friendship and allowing herself to open up to people, Blaze learned how to harness the power of the seven Sol Emeralds to transform into Burning Blaze. In this state, all of Blaze's abilities far surpasses her normal ones, and she is as well able to fly and is nearly invulnerable. Her pyrokinesis is also amplified, allowing her to shoot large fireballs. This form's main weakness is that it consumes a lot of Ring energy and needs Rings to be maintained. Relationships Friends/allies *Sonic the Hedgehog (best friend, partner in combat) *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit (best friend) *Cheese *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Vanilla the Rabbit *Silver the Hedgehog *Vector the Crocodile *Marine the Raccoon (close friend) *Coconut Crew *Gardon *Classic Sonic Enemies *Eggman Nega (arch-enemy) *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Pirates **Captain Whisker **Johnny **Mini & Mum *Iblis (Sonic '06 only) *The Time Eater Category:Characters Category:Speed types Category:Power types Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Cats Category:Princesses Category:Sol Dimension Inhabitants Category:Canon characters